


Where Butterflies Flutter

by Velvetis



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetis/pseuds/Velvetis
Summary: Saihara had always been fond of the Entomologist, but as the months went by trapped in the prison school killing game, he can't help but feel the bond he shares with the gentleman scientist is something much more than he thought possible. And little does he know that someone else shares those feelings with him.- I absolutely refuse to make Gonta speak like a cave man-(I wanted to name this Fire Ant Anxiety, but at the time I was writing this, the Owl City memes came out, and I didn't want people to see this as a crackship.)





	Where Butterflies Flutter

“Haaaa… it is way too hot out today, would it kill that bear to at least install some kind of AC system in here or is that wishful thinking?”, Kaito grimaced as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. He tied his blazer to his waist long before complaining by at which point only got worse as the day went on.

Everyone, more specifically the males since they were the ones in charge of investigating today, were in the same mindset unfortunately, they all had the same look of discomfort among them. Koreikyo was fanning himself with that elaborate hat of his, but he didn’t even bother to take his mask off, but they could tell that he wasn’t enjoying the heat either. Amami kept pulling the collar of his shirt for insulation but even then it wasn’t doing much, and for someone who constantly is easygoing, you could tell there was a twinge of irritation in his casual smile.

“It’s probably because of the sun’s rays, the terrarium has a roof of glass after all, so it would only make sense: sun on that roof is like a sun on a magnifying glass”, Shuuichi said as he took his hat off, his hair matted with sweat, and his outfit wasn’t doing much in this heat either, wearing black in the summer is not a good combo.

It has only been five months since they became trapped in this prison-like school, but it seems as though the mastermind has given for the most part: according to Monokuma there is no point to the killing game anymore since nothing went their way. And yet, they are still here, trapped within this prison school for talented people. So why haven’t they done anything to get us out if they have given up? Perhaps it is simply a ploy to throw us off, but one thing is for sure, they are not going to be fooled so easily.

“Perhaps some of you should take a break if you are exhausted, I can probably do most of the investigating today since I have no sense of heat”, Kiibo said as he finished scanning a nearby bush, although he didn’t seem too thrilled with that notion, since he wanted to be seen as a normal human. However, some of them exchanged glances, as if taking that offer into consideration, with Koreikyo taking the lead.

“If you are so willing, then we might as well take you up on that offer, besides despite me being so fond on the aspect of humans and their natural reaction to heat, it will have to wait for another day, much to my chagrin.” Koreikyo said as he put on his hat and made his way into an indoor quarter, aware that it made everyone in the group cringe. That’s the SHSL Anthropologist they supposed in unison.

“Well then, please leave it to me, I wouldn’t want my friends to faint from exhaustion. So allow me to scan the area for anything unusual. Besides considering Gonta-kun’s condition today, I’m worried about you guys too.” The electronic student reflected in worry.

It’s true, for the past few days Gonta hasn’t been feeling well, having a significantly high body temperature for a normal person. It even got to the point where he even collapsed on top of Ouma, breaking the bones in his one arm. Both of them are being treated by Kaede and Tenko, but while Ouma is back to his childish self, Gonta is still the same temperature. Gonta said he would be fine but they can’t help but worry for the poor guy.

“Maybe we should visit him today? I don’t think he’s eaten anything since his collapse. I would suggest warm soup, but in this heat…” Shuuichi trailed off with his suggestion, considering it probably not a good idea to give him soup after all, but the others were understanding.

“We should probably give him something cold, like shaved ice. But as to how we would acquire such a thing is beyond me.” Shuuichi continued.

“Y’know Iruma-san may be able to help in this predicament if that is the case. She is the SHSL Inventor after all. Although, I wouldn’t put it past her to make it do something weird, that kinky woman.” Ryoma said at last, eating a lollipop under a nearby tree’s shade.

They had no doubt that Iruma could make something like that, but considering how she is, it’s probably going to bad in a sexual way.

“She’ll probably make it look like a dildo or something if we don’t supervise her…” Kaito said, a visible twitch in his eye.

That idea alone made the boys display a grim face.

“We’ll do a stick draw, the one with the longest has to keep an eye on her!” Kaito shouted. With that notion, everyone had determination not to lose, otherwise it would mean certain humiliation. They drew their sticks and the one with the longest stick was…

“Shit!” Kaito cursed under his breath.

“Before you ask, no we cannot have a redo. At any rate, one of us should go see how Gonta-kun is doing. So, if you don’t mind Saihara?” Amami said with mild urgency.

“Not at all. However, he did say he didn’t want to be around anyone right now, so I don’t know how effective that will be.” Saihara said with futility to his voice.

He is concerned about Gonta much like anyone, but at the same time, he wants to respect Gonta’s decision. The last time he tried going into Gonta’s room to check on him, Gonta protested with all of his strength, slowly pushing him back outside. Naturally he apologized, but the fact he didn’t anyone there is a little odd if he is as sick as they thought. Does Gonta perhaps think it’s contagious and doesn’t want to give it to anyone? No that can’t be, if that were the case Ouma would have gotten sick as well from when Gonta fell on him. In any case, the first step is to try to get Gonta out of his room.

“Well, if it helps, he’s more open with you and Ouma than anyone else. I mean he’s got Yumeno too, but I guess he feels that if he is around you, he can understand what it means to be a gentleman. That’s only what I see though. Well then, if we are done here, let’s go spacejam.” Amami drifted his attention to Kaito, who really did not like that nickname.

“Don’t ever call me that ever again…” Kaito grimaced as he lamented over his defeat.

It wasn’t long that Shuuichi got to the dorms to Gonta’s door. He never took notice before, but his dorm is right below Gonta’s isn’t it. Some nights he would hear loud noises coming directly above him. He wonders if perhaps he had this sickness for a long time and only is now starting to be affected by it. It makes him feel bad, to be honest, that he hasn’t even taken that into consideration until now. Some SHSL detective he turned out to be.

Shaking those self-deprecating thoughts aside, Shuuichi finally got the courage to knock on the Entomologist’s door.

“Gonta-kun, it’s me, Saihara. Are you feeling alright? I’m sorry that I barged into your room like that, it wasn’t necessarily the polite thing to do. I know you said you wanted to be alone, but I can’t help but worry. And it’s not just me, everyone is worried about you, so if can hear me, can you tell us what’s wrong at least?” There was a small pause of silence. Even with the door between them, the silence was anxiety inducing.

“…D-don’t worry, Saihara-kun, Gonta will be fine, he assures you. H-he just needs to rest is all, and he doesn’t want to let the others get sick, he could say that he is tourmalining himself.” Gonta’s voice came from the other side of the door. He means quarantining, Shuuichi thought to himself as he let out a sigh since it seemed as though he was getting nowhere.

“Still, we want to help anyway we can, but we won’t get anywhere if you don’t tell us what the problem is, to be unintentionally frank. Besides, I don’t think it’s contagious. Both me and Ouma would have gotten the symptoms if that were the case, so you don’t have to worry about that.” Shuuichi replied, trying to be as considerate as possible, not that it was frustrating, but rather scared that he may accidentally hurt Gonta’s feelings.

“O-oh… so it’s not contagious then… haha… that’s a huge relief for Gonta…” Gonta laughs sheepishly behind the door, although he doesn’t seemed particularly thrilled with that notion.

Something is definitely off about all of this, shouldn’t Gonta be happy about that? He’s not even bothering to open the door either, so what exactly is going on? Shuuichi pondered these questions inside his head as he stared at the pixel sprite above Gonta’s door, naturally the entomologist is depicted there.

“Gonta-kun, is there a reason why you aren’t telling us what’s wrong. It just seems a bit odd for you to keep secrets. Is it really important to keep it? If you don’t want to say it, I understand, but you have to know it makes people worry, and it makes me worry too, a lot.” Shuuichi said scratching his nose. Again, a long pause of silence passes.

“…Gonta is sorry. He doesn’t mean to make his friends worry. He is telling the truth when he says he is fine, but he feels as though it’s not the best time to be outside right now. Gonta has a strange sickness, and he doesn’t want his friends to see.” Gonta said quietly.

A strange sickness he doesn’t want his friends to see? What could that possibly be? But if he says he will be fine, then that’s kind of a relief.

“Well if you need anything, please let us know. Oh! By the way, Iruma-san and the others are making a shaved ice machine for the heat, if you want I can bring you some later. Granted I won’t know what flavor to get you, but I’ll do my best. We figured it would bring your fever down, and uh, we know you haven’t been eating much lately, so hopefully it will help.” Shuuichi called to him. He didn’t want to mention the possibility of it being shaped like a dildo, since it will break the poor guy’s mind.

“Ah… that’s very kind of Saihara-kun… Gonta appreciates his kindness, but he feels as though that would be a bad thing… don’t worry, Gonta is strong, and he has gone through many days of hunger before returning to his family.” Gonta’s voice trembling from behind the door.

Gonta saying that really makes you want to feel bad for him, a stubborn kind of selflessness like that is unheard of nowadays. It makes you wish he would just tell you what is wrong. But forcing him to do anything he’s uncomfortable with isn’t the best solution either.

“Well, I’ll be off then… I hope you get better Gonta-kun.”

“Mmhmm… Gonta will do his best…”

When Saihara arrived at the Inventor’s workshop, he opened the door to be smothered by shaved ice.

While it was comfortable in this heat, it was surprising nonetheless.

“Oi, Goggles girl! What the fuck happened for the machine to go berserk like that!? I thought you were supposed to be the SHSL Inventor!” Kaito shouted from within the ice, you could even hear his teeth clattering and shuffling, which means he was trying to dig his way out, but failing miserably.

“H-how the fuck was I supposed to know!? It’s the first time I had ever made something like this! You honestly thought there wasn’t going to be some kinks that needed to be screwed in!?” Iruma protested, and yet somehow she even managed to make it sound dirty.

You could even hear someone facepalm, which more than likely was Ryoma if Shuuichi was correct about which people are here. Luckily Amami was right next to Shuuichi and got him out of the ice, making sure to sweep the ice off of his hat with his hand. Shuuichi gathered that Amami was waiting outside when things got, well to put into perspective, icy.

“Thanks Amami-kun, although I certainly wasn’t expecting there to be this much ice when I got back. How exactly did it happen anyway?” Shuuichi said as Amami was pulling him up.

“Well, Momota-kun was able to convince Iruma-san to not make the machine look like something from an R-18 movie. However, he also convinced her to make the machine create a lot of shaved ice, and it went overboard as you can see.” Amami sighed in discontent, scratching the back of his head.

“Ah, so it was Momota-kun’s fault.” Shuuichi deadpanned.

“HEY! Don’t put this shit on me, all of this happened because we didn’t get a redo!” Kaito shouted, clearly blaming Amami.

“Flawless logic you got there. I’m sure it was your idea to begin with.” Ryoma stepped in bemused.

Kaito looked as though he was about to say something, but held his tongue in frustrated defeat.

“So how is Gonta-kun? Is he feeling any better?” Amami asked, to which Shuuichi cast his gaze downward in solemnity.

“It was the same thing he told me earlier, he said that he would be fine, but something he said doesn’t quite sit well with me.” Amami raised his eyebrows to that, curious about what Shuuichi was about to say as he crossed his arms.

“He said that he had a strange sickness, and that it was something he didn’t want his friends to see and if anyone did, it would be bad. I’m still not sure what he means by that though. At first I thought it was allergies, but that wouldn’t make sense if he isn’t even eating. If he does I would imagine that it’s the pollen in the air, but that doesn’t sound right either, considering the time he spent in the wild. And he does study bugs so that’s out of the question.” Shuuichi pondered as he raised his head to look at Amami, who had a strange look on his face, as if he heard something that made him somewhat flustered.

“O-oh. I see, well he was raised in the wild after all hahaha.” Amami laughed sheepishly, which is unheard of from Shuuichi’s view of him. It was then Amami grabbed a bowl from a table that was set up and scooped some ice into a bowl and poured red syrup into the shaved ice and then immediately gave it to Shuuichi.

“Gonta-kun is probably starving, you should probably give him this to help him with his… um… predicament. It’s strawberry flavored so I don’t think he would mind.”

“Oh but he said he didn’t want any-“

“Just… take it to him.” Amami interrupted.

Great, now Amami is being strange. Was it something that he said? Despite having these thoughts, Shuuichi took the bowl of shaved ice from Amami’s hands.

“I just hope Gonta-kun will get better all things considered, I really am worried about him.” Shuuichi lamented.

“Don’t worry Saihara-kun, I’m sure he will be fine. This probably happens from time to time, he’s just got to wait it out if that makes sense.” It only makes him more confused, but if Amami is so confident, then who is he to doubt him.

“If you say so Amami-kun. Alright then, I’ll take this over to Gonta-kun.” Shuuichi gave in as he started to head back to the dorms. Kaito and Ryoma watched on as the detective made his way there.

“The hell was that all about?” Kaito asked Ryoma genuinely confused, to which Ryoma just shook his head.

“Something someone as straight as you wouldn’t understand.” Ryoma said quietly so that way the space man couldn’t hear it, to which Kaito only raised an eyebrow pondering over what could have happened.

Once again, Saihara stood at Gonta’s bedroom door in silence, with the bowl of ice in his hand, feeling the condensation on his skin. The air is somewhat heavy Shuuichi took notice. Once again, he knocked on the entomologist’s door to get his attention.

“Gonta-kun, it’s Saihara again. Sorry I keep bothering you. And I know you said you didn’t want any shaved ice, but Amami-kun insisted I give some to you. He said it was strawberry flavor, so he figured you wouldn’t mind.” Shuuichi called out, hoping Gonta wouldn’t be too upset with the fact he keeps pestering him.

“Ah… G-gonta… n-ngh… u-understands… if Saihara-kun doesn’t m-mind… c-could he perhaps leave it near the door? Gonta a-apologizes, but he r-really c-can’t let anyone  in right now…”

“G-Gonta-kun, are you alright!? Your voice sounds incredibly labored.” Shuuichi replied in utmost concern, not even holding back the shockingly fearful face.

“Ahaha-hngh… It’s going to be okay Saihara-kun… Gonta is very strong… he can handle this kind of situation…” He sounded like he was in pain, which put Shuuichi in alert mode. He knew this was going to be disrespectful towards Gonta, but he didn’t want him to suffer any longer.

“Gonta-kun… please just let me in, you sound like you’re in pain, and I can’t handle the fact that you’re suffering. I want to do anything I can to help, so if it means breaking in, then so be it.”

“E-EH!? N-n-nn-no-no! That’s okay, Saihara-kun doesn’t have to do that! Gonta is f-fine! He is s-strong so Saihara-kun doesn’t have to worry!” There’s that protesting again, but reluctantly, Saihara had to deny his claims as he turned the doorknob, which surprisingly was unlocked. So he opened the door—for as much as he could until something heavy was pressed up against it.

“S-Saihara-kun, please stop! This is something none of Gonta’s friends should know about!” Gonta’s voice now louder against the door, meaning he was the one holding the door closed.

“But Gonta-kun, how are we supposed to know what’s wrong if you refuse to tell us? Are… are you dying? Is that why you don’t want us to know?”

“E-eh!? Saihara-kun thinks Gonta is dying?” Gonta asked nervously, still holding firm against the door.

“I don’t know, and that’s the problem! Loosing you would be heartbreaking, okay!? Just let me in already, please! I don’t… I don’t want to lose you Gonta… you’re the nicest person I know here and when you talk about bugs and other things about nature it makes me smile. So please… open the door.”

There was a silence for a few seconds, but there was still a heavy force on the door.

“G-Gonta isn’t dying… but he can’t let Saihara-kun in… because well… it’s unbecoming of a gentleman to have this kind of condition…” Gonta said quietly.

“Unbecoming? What does that mean? I’m sorry, but if you refuse to clarify, then I have no choice but to bash in!”

With that Shuuichi by some typewritten miracle was able to open the door, unaware that he spilled the sticky ice onto the tiled flooring, which made him slip and fall flat on his face. Recovering from that, got up and fixed his hat on his head and turned over to Gonta who backed up from the door and covered his face with his hands, quiet sobs could be heard.

“Please… don’t look at Gonta… he is a disgusting fool…” Gonta sobbed under his breath.

Shuuichi could see that his face was a bright fluorescent pink and it seemed to be all over, from his hands, his ears, even his feet. Shuuichi was about to ask finally what was wrong until he himself finally saw what it actually was that was ailing Gonta. Near his waist was a significantly large bulge contained in Gonta’s clothing. He could tell now how much Gonta is struggling to breath. And it was then, reality hit Shuuichi cold like the shaved ice from earlier, and it was only now he realized why Amami acted the way he did.

“G-gonta-kun… are you…?”

Gonta’s eyes went wide in fear as the words escaped Shuuichi’s mouth, his expression of fear combined with embarrassment and involuntary arousal, tears slowly rolling down his face as his mouth went dry, covering it with hands. Shuuchi started to understand, surprised beyond measure, but understood why Gonta went through all that trouble to make sure nobody knew about this. It made him feel shocked, somewhat relieved that he is… well, to put it into terms, healthy, but overall, he felt like a total jackass. The fact that he forced Gonta to reveal this secret was terrible on his part, and seeing Gonta humiliated like this only capitalizes his guilt.

“Gonta is so sorry… to feel so strange like this… it happens sometimes and he doesn’t know how to fix it… and for Saihara-kun to witness this… someone Gonta looks up to… instead of being truthful to him… Gonta blocked him out completely. And not just Saihara-kun… but all of Gonta’s friends… because he felt… that it wasn’t gentleman-like… but keeping secrets is far from what a gentleman does… Gonta is a fool… and he’s disgusting… and he is so sorry!”

Gonta truly felt bad about this, didn’t he? He’s in tears because of this… it must have been so hard for him to try to figure this out by himself. He probably feels confused, mortified, obviously humiliated. Shuuichi can most likely guarantee that Gonta at least knows what sex is, given his reactions to Iruma’s lewd behavior. Still, it’s likely he doesn’t know some of the things that go into it, which is fine, but given his predicament, it’s no wonder that he was scared.

“If anything, I should be the one to apologize to you, Gonta-kun.” Shuuichi said as he took off his hat, averting his eyes in guilt and shame, to which Gonta looked up with eyes that threatened to spill more tears, but surprised by Shuuichi’s apology.

“I kept pushing you to do something you weren’t comfortable with, and because of it I humiliated you. That’s the worst thing that a gentleman can do. And if it makes you feel better, those strange things you’re feeling are natural, all humans feel that way eventually, yours is just more, extreme and involuntary, and I don’t hate you for feeling that way. And don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about this, I’ll keep your secret safe, think of it as a promise between gentlemen.”

“S-so… Gonta is… normal?”

For a circumstance like this, Gonta’s question was innocent in stark contrast.

“Yes, I can safely say that there is nothing wrong with you. But can you promise me something? Is it okay for me to come to your room to check to see how you are doing from time to time? It doesn’t bother me unlike most people, perhaps we can find the root of this problem now that I know.”

“Y-yes, of course! Thank you Saihara-kun!” Gonta beamed, to which Shuuichi sighed in relief now that Gonta is back to his cheerful self again, although his flushed face was an ironic display.

Shuuichi went to the door to shut it for the sake of Gonta’s privacy.

“Gonta is happy that you don’t mind… it’s very relieving…” He said quietly, a small smile on his face, to which surprised Shuuichi as he turned around to see Gonta sitting delicately on his bed, having a small blush on his face, but brushed it off to focus on the task at hand.

“Well then if you don’t mind, let’s get to the bottom of this… wow that was somewhat cheesy.” Shuuichi mocked himself, putting his hat on the doorknob.

“So, when did all of this start for you, Gonta-kun? Has it been this way since you lived in the wild? Or was it something more recent?”

Gonta pondered the question for a minute, but shook his head.

“No, Gonta doesn’t think this ever happened when he was in his forest home. Gonta thinks this only happened recently. He thinks it may be related to when Gonta wakes up in the middle of the night. Gonta would… have weird dreams about his friends and when he would wake up, there would be strange fluids that he didn’t recognize where he sleeps. And it’s been occurring a lot lately…”

Ah, so he’s been having wet dreams, Shuuichi thought to himself, clearing his throat as Gonta twiddled his two index fingers together.

“You said that you had strange dreams of your friends, mind if I ask which friends of yours frequently visit.” Shuuichi said sheepishly, to which he got no reply.

There was a long awkward silence, with Gonta’s face even more red than usual. It was then Gonta started to look in Shuuichi’s direction, which could only mean one thing.

“…Those dreams would be about… Saihara-kun… in those dreams… he and Gonta would… mate.”

Holy shit is all Shuuichi could think in that moment, his face completely red, a hand covering his mouth. He certainly did not think Gonta was joking, if he was, then he would be a superb actor. Shuuichi wasn’t going to deny it, he did find Gonta extremely attractive, but a huge surprise for him was the fact that Gonta was a good person, so what was at first a crush became something more within the span of 5 months, plus considering the dreams that Gonta told him about, that could be the reason why Shuuichi heard loud noises some nights, but it was like earthquakes how loud it was, so that reality made Shuuichi slack-jawed with a fluorescent pink spreading throughout his whole body.

“Gonta has been feigning ignorance for so long, his lie essentially became truth, but he doesn’t want it to be a lie anymore… so… Saihara-kun… the truth is…” Shuuichi gulped sharply, bracing himself for what Gonta has to say.

“Gonta is in love with Saihara-kun! He… loves him so much it’s painful… and for him to make Gonta feel this way… must mean that Saihara-kun is special to me… even now Gonta’s heartbeat is going really fast. But it also feels bad, but in a good way if that makes sense… because it feels as though Gonta is ready to burst, but he doesn’t want to hurt Saihara-kun either… and Gonta doesn’t know how long he can restrain himself… Saihara-kun’s scent… it’s so strong…” Gonta started to trail off, drool starting to fall from the side of his mouth, his fidgeting starting to become worrisome.

Shuuichi seemed unfazed, however, and instead walked to the front of the bed where Gonta was standing and kneeled right in front of him to look directly into his eyes. Gonta’s face was a flushed mess as he was starting to lose control of himself, eyes becoming a dull red.

“Gonta-kun… do you mind if I tell you a secret of mine?”

Gonta’s eyes tried to focus as best as they could on Saihara, wiping the drool on his face with his sleeve. With him being so close to Gonta, his scent became overbearing, so trying to focus and succeeding must mean he has incredible willpower.

“The truth is… I have been infatuated with you for a while now. I will admit, you are quite handsome Gonta-kun. At first I thought it was only a passing fancy. But, as I got to know you, I’ve learned that you are a wonderful person, possibly more so than I could ever be. When you talk about how you want to protect everyone, it always seemed genuine to me, even though I hardly knew you back then. And you get so excited when you talk about the many bugs there are in the world, and how your favorite ones are arthropods. Even when you talk about your family in the wild, you get happy, but you miss them deeply, and would do your best to see them again. But to put it simply… I love you too.”

Gonta’s eyes opened wide, his blush melding in with his already pink face. He could feel his face getting hot. Gonta felt as though he could pass out from such a confession, but he did his best to respond. “G-Gonta is extremely happy that Saihara-kun feels the same way. Gonta will do his best to make him ha-ngh!” Gonta was interrupted by a twinge of pain coming from his lower half, his arousal wanting to make itself known.

“S-Saihara-kun… Gonta doesn’t know how long he can hold back… p-please… get somewhere safer until it goes away…”

Shuuichi wasn’t moving, he wanted to be there to help the person he loved so that’s exactly what he is going to do, but before he proposes anything, he grabs Gonta into a hug, although a little difficult considering that the entomologist was much larger in comparison to the detective’s petite form. Regardless, he wanted to show him affection, getting Gonta completely flustered.

“I’m not going to run away, if anything, I want to help ease your suffering as much as I can. So… if Gonta-kun allows me, can I help you with those strange feelings?”

Gonta suddenly felt what was akin to a spark, spreading throughout his whole body. They were actually going to do this, weren’t they? Gonta knew all too well what Shuuichi meant, but he thought since it was him, that it would be ok, but still, what if he hurts him?

“…Gonta isn’t sure what will happen… if he hurts Saihara-kun in any way… please know that he’s sorry. But if Saihara-kun says it’s ok to lose all restraint, then Gonta will have to believe him… his scent is so nice… it reminds Gonta of his home… it smells… so good… Gonta is sorry, but can’t take it anymore!”

It was then that Gonta reciprocated Shuuichi’s embrace, but the impact sent both of them to the ground, not that they mind. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, Gonta’s unruly olive hair dangling over Shuuichi’s face, their faces incredibly flushed with what they were about to do. Gonta averted his gaze, realizing his hands on either side of the detective’s head, but from Shuuichi’s point of view, he was able to see a good expanse of Gonta’s chest, one of his more prominent features, the detective thought to himself, but not as great as the face that Gonta was making, as if he were almost in a daze, but not quite there yet. Shuuichi then decided to take off Gonta’s glasses seeing as though they were fogging up quite a bit, which got a good reaction from the entomologist, looking at him straight on again, but even more surprised when Shuuichi raised his hands to cup the larger gentleman’s face, the detective giving him a warm smile.

“I’m not afraid Gonta, and if you do hurt me, then don’t even worry about it, this is to help you. And… the selfish part of me kinda wants this… so don’t be scared to act a bit selfish, just tell me what you want… and I will give it to you…” Gonta is drooling again, to which Shuuichi gives a light chuckle and wipes it off for him.

“Gonta wants… Saihara-kun… he wants him so very badly… Gonta wants… I want to mate with Saihara-kun!”

Most restraint was thrown out the window as Gonta lowered himself and claimed Shuuichi’s mouth with a passionate kiss. Shuuichi welcomed the kiss however and his mind consisted of butterflies at the moment, ironic since he fell in love with a scientist who studies insects. He tasted sweet, the detective though idly, as the kiss seemed to last for eternity. Gonta then retracted the kiss, a trail of drool followed him as he was breathing heavily, realizing that he straddled Shuuichi’s waste long before the kiss, but he didn’t seemed bothered by it at this point. The detective noticed as well and thought it would be nice to give something a try as he raised one leg to come into contact with what was between Gonta’s legs, causing a short gasp to escape him.

“AH! S-Saihara-kun!?” Surprised, but not disappointed in the slightest, Shuuichi thought as he continued his administrations.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but you seem to like it. Sorry, I should have asked you first.”

“Ngh… no… that’s okay… it feels good… too good… does Saihara-kun mind if Gonta… gets closer?” As Gonta finished asking, he moved his hips to come into contact with Shuuichi’s, which by the feel of it, is feeling the same strange feelings as Gonta was. So it was contagious after all, Gonta thought passively. Shuuichi’s blush was more apparent than ever now, with Gonta’s body so close to his, he hopes that this isn’t all just some dream he was having, but the detective nodded to the gentleman’s question.

“Y-yeah, that’s fine… it feels nice in its own way.”

It started off with curious movements that slowly began to merge into a perfect rhythm. Eventually it became loose and more effective as they continued. Pretty soon, the friction between them was getting to be too much. It was just enough for one of them to break.

“…Saihara… Saihara-kun…”

God, with him moaning like that, Shuuichi won’t be able to last much longer, but it sounded amazing. Gonta couldn’t help but kiss him senseless, rolling his hips more thoroughly now, his clothes making him feel incredibly hot right now. The detective could hear the larger man’s heartbeat, it was like a drum how loud it was, it’s pacing incredibly fast for someone his size. He gets too excited doesn’t he, Shuuichi thought as he watched Gonta fall apart, holding onto the detective’s jacket for dear life. How long has he been pent up?

“Haaaaa… Saihara-kuuuun… it feels too good… nnngh…”

Gonta started kissing the detective’s neck, doing everything in his power to get his jacket off, and to Shuuichi’s surprise, tried to get Gonta’s blazer off of him. The entomologist, for having little knowledge on how the birds and the bees work, is doing surprisingly well, and his heavy kisses on Shuuichi’s neck was enough to put the detective into a frenzy. Wasting no time, Shuuichi threw Gonta’s blazer aside and started to work on getting his tie off, in which was followed by Gonta taking off Shuuichi’s jet black jacket, and that’s when he stopped, hands delicately on the detective’s shirt collar, seemingly hesitant.

“Is something wrong, Gonta?”

Gonta’s face was hard to read, it was somewhat solemn, and a bit pensive, as if there was something weighing on his mind, to which Shuuichi wasn’t going to let off the hook: if Gonta changed his mind, he would have no choice but to respect it.

“Well… is this… really something that a gentleman should do? Saihara-kun said that this is fine, but, Gonta never asked what he wanted…”

Shuuichi pondered the question for a moment. What he wanted? He never took into consideration as to what Gonta could do for him. He wanted to at least keep it simple for Gonta’s sake: He thought this was all that it was going to be. It is best not to look into that for now, that will have to wait until Gonta is ready for that kind of thing. Besides, it’s embarrassing to reveal that you have a thing for muscles on during your first time. Perhaps that’s one of the things that attracted him towards Gonta in the first place. Besides, in this position with the entomologist on top of him, he’s got a good view of his prominent shoulders as well as his pectorals. He really needs to stop looking since it will impair his sense of judgement, Shuuichi shook off those thoughts.

“Well um… perhaps… if Gonta doesn’t mind… could you… call me Shuuichi? You don’t have to worry about using my surname at this point. So feel free to call me that, if you want.”

Gonta stood still, wide-eyed at the suggestion, to which Shuuichi averted his face away in embarrassment.

“L-like I said, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. If it’s too embarrassing I understa—“

“Shuuichi…” The sudden interruption from Gonta unheard of, but not necessarily unwelcome, had Shuuichi’s ears steam up and formed a cold sweat at the back of his neck. He turned his attention back to Gonta, who stared at him with complete bedroom eyes and to his surprise, did something unexpected once again by looming towards Shuuichi’s steamy right ear and gently licked the frame of it. Surprised by such an act, Shuuichi squeaked as pleasurable shivers went down his spine. Gonta didn’t seem finished however and hovered over his ear.

“Gonta doesn’t think he can hold this anymore… he can feel himself slip away… Shuuichi wouldn’t mind if Gonta… lets go, would he? Gonta needs to know… before it’s too late… Shuuichi…” He said quietly into the detective’s ears as he continued to put his arms around Shuuichi’s neck and bit his shoulder gently, which was sure to leave a mark.

Shuuichi on the other hand had other things to deal with, his heart was beating so fast because of that bite that it was putting a heat in his lower abdomen, building ever so slowly with the sudden movement of Gonta’s hips. He’s losing it, he has to give Gonta an answer to reassure him.

“Y-yes. It’s okay, as I have said before, don’t hold back on my account… it feels good… so don’t stop, okay? G-Gonta… I love you…”

That was all Gonta needed to hear as he let himself slip away, rolling his hips into Shuuichi’s as he searched for another place to mark. First he started with the detective’s collarbone and bit into his skin softly, finally getting that shirt of his off to move lower and kiss his chest, holding his back firmly in his hands. Both of them became a panting mess before too long to which Gonta decided to stop biting so he can breathe.

“Gonta… wanted to confess his feelings for so long… to Shuuichi. He always wanted the courage to finally say it. The other day, Shuuichi was helping Toujo-san with cleaning, and he was wearing her apron. Gonta feels strange saying this, but when he saw Shuuichi in it, he couldn’t help but like it. It wasn’t long before Gonta passed out though… he heard that because of it, he broke Ouma-kun’s arm. He… really wants to see that again… but… something about seeing Shuuichi right now… is very nice to Gonta. He likes… that Shuuichi is like this because of Gonta… he hopes that it isn’t too selfish. Shuuichi… Shuuichi… Gonta is close… and it feels too good to stop…”

“Then don’t… I wouldn’t want you to at this point anyway… don’t worry, I’m not afraid of you, and I love you Gonta.”

The rhythm of their hips became more frantic as they tried to unwind the coil deep within their core that is so tightly restrained. And with a few more thrusts…

“S-shuuichi!!!!!”

And that was all it took for them to reach their climax,  white fluid soaking the floor of the entomologist’s room, one that he could only recognize from his nocturnal emissions. Gonta to his surprise, felt a heavy burden lifted off of his shoulders, he finally felt like he could relax again.

“How do you feel? Better I’d imagine.” Shuuichi said as he stood up from his bottom position, extending a hand towards Gonta.

“Y-yes, actually… Gonta feels much better. Although he feels rather exhausted, is that supposed to happen?”

“Well, considering how exhausted I am, I can safely say yes. We should… get out of these clothes, we wouldn’t want to walk around letting people know we… soiled ourselves.”

“O-oh… yes that is probably the best idea… Gonta has some spare clothing in his closet that we can probably use…” Gonta agreed as he took Shuuichi’s hand and stood up with weak knees, cause him to waver into Shuuichi’s arms, to which both of them blushed at the indication. Which only made them laugh nervously. They decided to focus their attention on Gonta’s wardrobe which… only consisted of two yukatas.

“O-oh that’s right, Toujo-san said she was doing everyone’s laundry today, this must be what she prepared for us.” Shuuichi said sheepishly, it’s not like he had a problem with this kind of clothing, but considering the marks he had on his neck…

No doubt that they would be hard to cover considering how loose the fabric is considering they were tailor made to fit Gonta’s size. It would be way too loose to cover the love bites that Shuuichi received earlier.

Well, it’s certainly better than nothing, Shuuichi thought to himself as he grabbed the folded unlined synthetic fabric. They both had a lunar moth pattern in a black to lime green gradient, fitting for an entomologist. The sash was a diagonal orange and black line pattern to compliment the green gradient, they are rather pretty: Toujo must have put quite the effort into making these for everyone. Shuuichi tried his best to tie the sash, but he didn’t really wear Yukatas that often, so it was quite a hassle for him to figure out.

“H-here, Gonta will help!”

Gonta reached for the sash from behind and started to tie it, and Shuuichi wouldn’t have it any other way. He felt a knot in his throat, trying to say the words that Gonta deserved until it cleared up.

“Hey, um Gonta? What I said earlier, I meant it. I really do love you, I’m sorry if the circumstances make it seem otherwise.”

Gonta paused in tying the sash for a moment, only for him to kiss and pat Shuuichi’s head in reverence.

“Shuuichi doesn’t have to tell Gonta that. He already knows that Shuuichi loves him. And… Gonta is sorry for the marks… he hopes that they don’t hurt for Shuuichi.”

“N-not at all! You don’t have to worry about that! Besides, I would be lying if I said that it didn’t feel good in the moment…”

Gonta flinched at that. A slight blush threaded its way onto his face as he scratched the bridge of his nose, appalled by the fact that Shuuichi liked what the biting did, granted that Gonta could say the same thing for Shuuichi.

“Gonta… is glad that Shuuichi liked it. B-but there’s something that needs to be said more than anything! If Shuuichi doesn’t mind, would he be okay with…”

He paused for a moment, trying to form the words properly as he twiddled his index fingers nervously.

“W-would Shuuichi be okay if Gonta starts an intimate romantic relationship with him?”

The way that Gonta put it made Shuuichi hold back a chuckle. But in a way it made him very relieved that after all of that mutual pining, the insecurities seemed to fade away.

“I don’t mind that idea at all, not one bit. From this day onward we are lovers. And as such I’ll do the best I can to make you happy Gonta. I know you would do that much for me.”

“W-when Shuuichi says it like that, Gonta will do his best too. Even if we are in a seemingly hopeless situation, Gonta won’t let despair get the better of him. And if Shuuichi is ever in a situation where his hope is taken away, Gonta will find it and bring it back to him!”

“I hope you keep that promise then.”

“Gonta most certainly will! It’s not only a promise between gentlemen, but also a promise to one Gonta loves unconditionally!”

“I’ll promise as someone who loves Gonta universally.” They both laughed as they walk out the door in their Yukatas. Shuuichi shyly laced his fingers with Gonta’s as they made their way to the terrarium plaza. Both of them were thinking the same thing, “Thank you so much for accepting me”.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I wrote 12 pages just for this pairing? My passion for this ship has no boundaries I guess. Granted it took me 2 months to finish it, but I digress.
> 
> ~You would not believe your pants, if ten million fire ants~


End file.
